Snowflakes
by Byukio
Summary: It's not very often that they experience snow days, Rio makes sure she gets Ryoga to join in the groups fun, perhaps Kaito can make this snow day more eventful for him while she spends time with Kotori. Kotori/Rio and Ryoga/Kaito.


**AN: I finished this too, finally. Rio/Kotori and some Ryoga/Kaito thrown in because I can, I know one of my friends wanted to see the Rio/Kotori so here you go. Snow days, Yuma is also in this and so is Astral. Not sure if I got them that in character, but eh oh well here you go. **

* * *

Snow days, they hadn't had one of those in a long while.. Rio didn't understand why her brother didn't want to join in; all of Yuma's friends had arranged a get together, sledding, hot chocolate.. it should be fun, she'd make sure her brother joined in on the fun as well, she wouldn't let him sit alone at home, who knows when they might have another snow day.

"Why not, Ryoga? It'll be fun come on. " She said as she gripped her brother's arm dragging him off the couch, he groaned in an annoyed tone, he really didn't want to go out but he knew he had no other choice, his sister wasn't going to leave him alone.

Rio put on her white coat, she swore she heard her brother mock her about something about 'Ice Queen' attire; she shrugged it off though. "Where's your jacket Ryoga? " she asked, he shrugged, oh no she would make him go. "I told you I'm not going, I don't want to build snow men or go have _fun _with that whole gang honestly, that's your thing not mine. " he sees her pouting now, _ugh!_ He really doesn't want to go but if it'll make his sister happy, he goes to get his jacket that he's hidden away, he comes back and has it wrapped around himself. "Why not? Even Kaito's going and you know how much of a buzz kill he can be, you two can be buzz kills together~ " she says it as if it's a bad thing, he shrugs and follows her outside.

"So where are we meeting them, Rio? " he asks as he sees Yuma and his group of friends just waving a few feet away from their house, figures that Rio would've told them to come to their house.

He shrugs, looks around and sees Kaito standing in the large group of friends with his back turned, yeah defiantly a buzz kill. "Have fun! " Rio chimes as she grabs Kotori's hand as they take their leave, probably to build snowmen or something. Wait, no! She's really leaving _them_ with him?!

"You can't be serious?! " he yells after them, she shrugs "We'll be close by anyway! Don't worry, have some fun for once Ryoga. " She smiles at Kotori, who blinks as if wondering if it's that hard for Rio's brother to have fun.

"Snowmen and sledding is supposed to be _fun_? " Ryoga stares at Kaito who simply shrugs following Yuma and the rest of the gang. He feels a hand on his shoulder "Oh come on Shark, it'll be fun! " he grabs Ryoga's hand dragging him along, they come to a stop as the rest of them fumble in the snow, making snow angels and snowmen. Ryoga thinks it's dumb though, he just stares at them, well he stares at them until he feels a wave of cold sweep over him, something cold hit him on the back of his neck.

Seriously, okay who's feeling his wraith?! He turns and sees Kaito smirking, oh a snowball war eh? All right he said he wasn't going to participate in any of this snow day _fun_, but this isn't fun; this is war. He picks up a pile of snow and forms into snowball, he hurls the snowball at Kaito.

Kaito moves swiftly as he dodges the impending blow, he laughs, "Have to aim better than that Ryoga. " and Ryoga swears he hears his sister giggling; this isn't funny!

He isn't having fun; he's going to kill Kaito with these snowballs.

"Tag team! " Yuma yells in as he hurls a snowball at Kaito, who gives him a look, he just smiles until Astral pipes up "Yuma, I think this is a private game. " why would Kaito want to play alone with Shark though.. unless.. he liked him?! Well, he'd just go find Kotori, oh right she was with Rio; he wondered what they were up too.

"Yuma, where are you going now? " Astral asked as he saw Yuma sneaking up behind Kotori to throw a snowball, this wouldn't end well.

"Yuma, don't. " he sees his friend greeted with a jab to the side by Rio, he warned him.

"Oh, sorry Yuma! I thought you were Ryoga_—_ I thought he was going to get back at me for making him come out here. " She shrugged, Kotori just poked the still stunned Yuma "Is he going to be okay? " she saw the latter shrugging, she waved her hand in front of his face "Hey, hey! Yuma? " He still seemed to be stunned, they figured they should just leave him alone for now. "Come on Kotori, let's go build snowmen ~ " she said gripping the other girls hand and trailing along through the snow.

"Okay, Rio! " Kotori followed along side Rio as the two sat in the snow, she saw Rio shiver.

"Maybe we should get hot chocolate or something first Rio—" she feels her face being cupped by Rio's warm gloved hands. She feels a wave of warmth sweep over her, it's good too because it is cold outside, she just stares at Rio unsure of what to think about this, until she speaks up.

"No it's fine! I want to build a snowman with you Kotori; cold weather won't stop me!" She presses her face against Kotori's and hugs her close in her embrace; she begins patting the snow, building the layers of the snowman.

"Looks good so far right? " Rio asks as she sees Kotori nodding her head, she still has a faint blush sprawled across her face; she tilts Kotori's head. "Do you have a fever from the snow? Oh, I knew we should've brought more scarves_—_" she reassured Rio though that it's fine. That she's not catching a cold or anything, that she's just embarrassed, she smiles and places the carrot on the snowman, they aren't even close to being finished though. Rio taps Kotori's shoulder "Yes what is it Rio?" her question is put on hold when she feels the warm lips of her friends against her own, she swears that Rio's lips taste of hot chocolate, probably why they're warm.. or just the natural heat.. she isn't all too sure.

"Thank you, I mean.. thank you for coming out here with me.. today Kotori. " she sees Rio smile, it wasn't any trouble, and they were friends after all, okay.. maybe more than just friends, she sees her holding something above her head, what is it?

"Mistletoe! " she hears Rio chime out, how silly.. it isn't even Christmas time, hardly the case for one and it isn't even hanging, it's just being hung above her head, ah well who is she to deny this?

It isn't like this is bad or anything, she does feel shyer than usual around Rio.. maybe she does like her friend in the same way, she wouldn't disagree if she was asked that, and Rio is pretty after all.

This time she leans in to her friends embrace, she presses her lips to the ice queen's, she swears she can feel the heat coming from the other girls cheeks, she must have not expected her to be so.. bold.

"Now it looks like you're the one with the fever. " she joked as she elbowed Rio teasingly as she intertwined her gloved fingers with Rio's.

"You just caught me off guard, when it snows, I'm defiantly building snowmen with you ~ " Rio added as she kissed Kotori's cheek, she saw the girl snicker, probably because they didn't exactly finish the snowman but that didn't matter, it would melt away eventually, still.. it was fun, and she got to admit her feelings for Kotori.

"Come on, let's go check up on your brother and Kaito, they might have killed each other in that snowball war, unless Yuma tried to stop it.. which in that case.. we'd better go help Yuma. " she grabbed Rio's hand and lead her down the hill, no surprise that the snowball war was still going on, the two teens pelting each other with snowballs, they decided they'd watch before entirely interrupting their war.

"Ready to give up Kaito? " Ryoga hisses out as he readies his arm to fire another snowball, he sees the blonde laugh, bastard.

"As if Ryoga, you throw like a girl, I mean your shots hardly hurt—" Kaito's about to go on with mocking Ryoga's snowball craftsmanship when he's knocked against the freezing ground, weight being placed against him as he's held down by Ryoga.

"What gives, if you wanted to make snow angels.. you should've said something, _Ryoga._" Kaito grins as he feels Ryoga's elbow being pressed against his side, who knew he'd get him so wound up over a few insults, though he hadn't expected Ryoga to drop a snowball flat on his face then proceed to warm his now cold face.. with well, his mouth.

"What's all that about? " he proceeds to ask, he peers into Ryoga's eyes, he isn't sure if there is an answer behind those eyes of his. He aims to find one though.

"To shut up your weak sauce insults. " he hears Ryoga state, weak sauce? Heh, whatever.. he doesn't have to admit that he makes his blood boil, he already knows he does and maybe, just maybe he makes his own blood boil too.

There little moment is interrupted when Rio snickers and chimes out "Ooh, you two sure know how to pick interesting moments—" she sees her brother scowling at her, he should be thanking her, probably wouldn't have happened if she hadn't got him out of the house.

"Rio! Where were you all day? " Ryoga asks as he gets off of Kaito, dusts himself off and helps the blonde up as well as they try to act like that didn't just happen, even if it did. Not that they'll admit it did, to anyone but Rio and Kotori.

"Spending time with my girlfriend, like you. " Rio sneers as she gets an annoyed sigh out of Ryoga and maybe Kaito too, because Kaito's pretty sure he isn't the girlfriend, not that either of them would ever decide on that. Kotori just smiles at the pair, it is kind of awkward.

"Whatever, anyway we should all go back to my place for hot chocolate and dry off from the snow. " Ryoga adds as he mainly stares at Kaito, yeah they are pretty cold from the snow, the pair walks off with the girls close behind, all right.. Ryoga won't admit out loud that he enjoyed the snow day, he hears Yuma shout out as he catches up with the rest of them "Hey guys wait for me! "

Astral simply nods his head "Hm.. it seems snow can bring out the best in people, perhaps it is the cold that draws the warmth of feelings out of people.. " he mutters as he floats along with Yuma. He does very much so like the snowflakes that fall, that's his favorite part of this thing known as a _'snow day'_


End file.
